Born from hatred
by SlowSnow
Summary: What if Naruto couldn't hold the sadness and despair of finding out from Mizuki that inside his own body the demon with nine tails was residing? What if he wants to gain the help of the kyubi to walk upon a new path? A Naruto that will change as the story progresses. All the pairing will remain the same for everyone beside Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 - Breaking down

Disclaimer – I don't own the Naruto franchise

Breaking down

"Naruto, do you know why all the villagers hate you?"

"Stop Mizuki, don't tell Naruto anything!"

"It's because inside you there is a demon, the spirit of the fox with nine tails, the one who killed the fourth hokage and even your dear teacher parents."

"Naruto, don't listen to him, Naruto! Mizuki damn you, how could you do such a thing to a child like Naruto?"

"Stupid Iruka, that child is in the end a demon, you will not be able to change that. Now you even have the chance to kill him yourself, if you want I can lend you a hand." Grinning Mizuki said with interest.

"What stupid things are you saying, he is my student, I will protect him with my own life."

Hearing Iruka words Mizuki knew he didn't had the chance to see Iruka killing Naruto. "Very well, I don't have anything to do with you now so I'm leaving. Naruto is already broken so I had my share of fun. Bye, the next time we see I will kill you and the entire Konoha."

"Stop, get back here." Iruka tried to run after Mizuki when Mizuki threw a few kunais. The kunais were not heading to Iruka but instead to Naruto. Sensing Mizuki intention Iruka went back and protected Naruto. But because of his actions Mizuki disappeared. Giving up on running after Mizuki, Iruka sent a message to Hokage that Mizuki stole the scroll and was running away from the village.

"Hopefully, the ANBU will be able to catch him. Now, Naruto, please listen to me.."turning around to see Naruto, Iruka felt a cold chill running down his spine. Naruto was emotionless, his eyes devoid of the light of life. Screaming his name over and over Iruka tried to make him get back to his senses. Sadly it was not possible. The child only fell in Iruka arms in a comatose like state. He didn't know what happened to Naruto after he heard what Mizuki said. For him that moment changed his life.

The voices around Naruto started to slowly fade out from the moment he heard the words Mizuki spit out. The emotionless eyes, uncommon to him, were now starring down at empty space. Suddenly, Naruto arrived in front of two high gates locked by a seal after being pulled in by a strong force.

" **Hello, Naruto. Welcome.** " From behind the gates, from inside the deep darkness, the voice came with a hint of mockery.

"What-what are you?" Naruto looked in the darkness trying to find the source of the voice. Fear was gripping his heart so hard it was almost crushed, and his body was stuck to the place he arrived.

" **How cold are you? I, who was with you longer than any parent is with his child is not recognized by his own son?"** The sound of laughter was heard from inside the darkness. A cold laughter full of malice. **"Child, my name is Kyuubi. The demon who killed your father and mother, the one who killed the parents of your teacher, the monster resented by all. The one that resides inside your own body.** "

"N-no way, why would someone like you be here? This is just a nightmare, yes, just a nightmare, I will wake up soon and go with Iruka-sensei to eat some ramen and tell him about this. He will hear what I will say and buy me another portion of ramen to make me happier." Naruto was starting to break down. Feeling this, his mind tried to convince himself that everything was in illusion. Because a smile always protected his true feelings he tried to smile and relax, but this time it wasn't possible and a mad like grin was stuck to his face. Lastly, his efforts were crushed to nothing in just one second when once again the demon started laughing.

" **You foolish child, I'm not lying to you. I am here. I am with you. I am you!** "

"NO NO NO, you are lying. It can't be true."

" **Remember the hatred you felt when those villagers where ignoring you, when they were accusing you of simply existing. Remember how you felt the need to see them destroyed, killed, fallen in despair when their own pitiful lives were crushed under your power. Do you think that a normal child would be able to feel that? This seal can keep my chakra and mind from affecting you, but my emotions are part of you, you stupid child.** " Strangely the voice the demon had changed, becoming softer and gentler. It sounded like he felt empathy for Naruto.

"No, no, no, no ..." Naruto was young, but had a heart that was filled with hatred for those that despised his entire existence. Trying to ignore the hatred he created a fake love that stopped him from breaking down because of the sadness. But because of the demon fox Naruto wasn't able to ignore his true feelings. Everything around him seemed to crumble with each word the demon spoke.

" **Naruto, young child, the hatred you feel is not different from mine. Because of this I don't hate you, I only despise the fact that I'm trapped because everyone sees me as a weapon only to be used in their wars. Their greed is so strong that because I defended myself I became the demon. Because of this, you are also called a demon. We both share the same fate, so I will give you three choices. But first, wake up.** " From behind the gate a cold gust of wind went through the barrier and hit Naruto's frail body. From the chaos of his own heart who only knew of despair and hatred, Naruto was brought back by the words of the fox.

With a weak voice the child asked "What choices?"

" **Three, even if normally I would only give one, I will give you three. First one is simple, give me your body and I shall bring despair upon those that hurt you. By doing this you will lose yourself and disappear. This is the choice that I would normally give. A choice full of compassion as I'm not bound to you by rules that dictates me to respect your wishes. But this choice would also make you disappear. The second choice, free me, it's not hard to undo the seal if you injure the seal itself, by stabbing the seal on the surface of your skin enough for it to fade I would be able to gain my freedom. Like this, you would be freed from the demon everyone despises, but at the same time you will lose a high power. Now Naruto, I'm giving you a third choice, I will help you gain power, a power stronger than myself or any other ninja. Like this if you still wish to kill all the villagers from Konoha, I will help you attain this wish, but it's hardly possible for you to still wish something like this after you attain my power.** "

Naruto who listened to the words of the demon now was curious "Why not?"

" **It's simple, foolish child, the way you are now, it will take years to gain power and you would still have to rely on luck to win your battles. Your mind tried to ignore the pain and because of this created a new personality. One that always tries to make fun of his own pain, that believes blindly in friendship and values trust more than anything. The truth is Naruto"** the voice now was full of sadness and regret **"I know that deep inside this you resent all of your actions, even your feelings of wishing to become the Hokage, the one who will protect the ones that hurt you. So I will give a part of my wisdom of having lived for thousands of years that will awake your true feelings from their deep slumber. This choice is also the riskiest for you. Before I leave this cursed prison to help you, you will have to enter inside my cage and accept my chakra inside your heart and mind.** " Slowly walking to the front of the gate Naruo now saw for the first time the demon fox. The red eyes with their strange luster created an aura of blood thirst around the gate that also affected Naruto.

"I .." intimidated by the presence of the demon fox that was tens of times higher than him in size and a lot more stronger, Naruto found it hard to even say his opinion.

"I ... want you to teach me." The child was scared, he felt like any of the choices was dangerous, and the last one, as the demon fox said was truly the most dangerous. But he gave up already. So even if he was cheated he was prepared to lose his life.

" **Alright, then wake up, remember this place, I brought you here now because your mind almost broke down, but its not possible when you are fully conscious. You need to search me with your mind and I will guide you. Wait until morning to decide.** " With a gentle voice that seemed impossible for the demon fox to use, Naruto was guided outside the place where his mind felt like it was trapped.

In the next moment Naruto's conscience went back to its stable position. When he opened his eyes he was on the back of his sensei.

"Iruka-sensei." With a weak voice Naruto ascertained the identity of the one carrying him.

"Naruto, you finally woke up." putting Naruto down next to a fence Iruka turned to see him."Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Naruto who saw the worried Iruka smiled knowing that at least a person was always by his side. "Thank you Iruka-sensei. Thank you for taking care of me."

The strange smile, more mature than the usual grinning that apparently was fixed on Naruto's face, made Iruka feel like something changed but couldn't understand what exactly..

"Don't worry Naruto, here I have a gift for you" saying this he undid the headband that was on his own head and slowly put it around the Naruto's head. "Fromo now on, you are a proud ninja of Konoha." Grinning Iruka said.

"W-why? I didn't pass the exam. And because of me Mizuki stole the scroll from the Hokage." A surprised voice came from Naruto. Rows of tears were falling on his white cheeks.

"Don't worry, while I was carrying you an ANBU member told me that Mizuki has been captured a few moments after he left. The scroll is back to our Hokage. It seems the Hokage has been following us and told the ANBU to wait and see how will you react. After Mizuki left he told the AMBU to catch him and now everything is the way it should have been. And the test doesn't matter now, you are a ninja, I can say this to anyone without feeling shame." The smile on the face of Iruka only broadened.

Crying Naruto spoke "Thank you Iruka-sensei."

"Don't worry, you are my student. If you want I will bring you the hospital, I was heading there before you woke up. Do you want to go there?" A concerned Iruka asked.

Shaking his head Naruto spoke "No, I want to go home and rest."

"Alright, I will bring you there now."

The rest of the journey went in silence. After they arrived at Naruto's place Iruka checked the him once again to see if he is alright and after that seeing that nothing is wrong, left. A few minutes after Iruka left Naruto went to a drawer and took a clean knife and slowly while biting his lip to stop himself from screaming, started erasing the seal on his abdomen. After two minutes the sweat and tears made him look like a tortured prisoner. A loud growl was heard in his own mind but then it suddenly stopped. Following Kyuubi's instructions Naruto arrived at he place where the demon fox was sealed. There he saw two people facing he gate, one a male with short yellow hair resembling his, and a woman with long red hair.

...

Leave reviews and tell me your opinion, I will not change the course of my story but I will try to see if the mistakes I make hinder the progress of my story.

 **Bold will be Kurama.**

 _Italics will be for when Naruto is thinking. "" What is between these two represents the inner voice. Without them it will only be observational information._

The simple format will represent the normal conversation.


	2. Chapter 2 - A parent's love

Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto franchise

A parent's love

"Who are you two?"

Turning their heads both the man and the woman had a gentle yet sad face. The first to speak was the man with bright yellow hair.

"Naruto … " saying just one word he turned to face the other person. "Kushina, how come you are also here?"

"I .. I felt that Naruto wanted to free the Kyuubi to obtain his powers, but it seems he didn't had the key of the seal and instead tried to destroy the seal from outside." In front of the woman called Kushina tens of chains were standing straight and could be seen restraining something behind the gates inside the darkness.

"Something dangerous should have happened. Naruto, can you please tell me what happened in Konoha?" The young man with a childish yet handsome face spoke to Naruto in a gentle voice.

"First tell me who are you two? What are you doing inside my body?!" Naruto couldn't understand the situation, but seeing that they were stopping him from receiving power from the Kyuubi, he felt that they couldn't be allies. Because of this he felt anger.

"Naruto, my name is Uzumaki Kushina and even if this situation is hardly a place for a family meeting, I'm happy to say that you are my son." The eyes of the woman who spoke were filled with tears and after she spoke she covered her face and feel down on the knees sobbing.

The young man who saw what happened went to her and embraced her thin body. Turning just his head to fate Naruto he said the words Naruto may have expected the least "Naruto, I'm the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina's husband, in other words your father."

Naruto looked at the two who claimed to be his parents. He wanted to say it's impossible. But the way the woman and the man were looking at him was strange. Sadness, love, regret. No one looked at him like that. No one had eyes that contained so much love. Slowly moving his body forward stumbling here and there, he started running towards the two. Once he reached them he threw himself in their arms and started crying. Both his parents were also sobbing while embracing the body of their child.

A few minutes later Naruto finally raised his head to look at them.

"From now on are you going to be with me right?" The smiling face made the other two pale. The woman who couldn't hold her feeling started crying once again in despair. Only the young man with a sour face spoke.

"Naruto, we are already dead."

"N-no, no, please, don't leave me alone, please!" The imploring voice made the two parents sad but also scared. Something was very wrong.

"What happened Naruto?" The young man asked.

"I can't live in this world alone anymore. I don't have parents, I don't have friends and everyone just wants to see me dead. The fox said he will grant me powers, that he will teach me how to become stronger. He also told me that if I use this power I will be able to stop them from looking down on me and to make it easier for me to use, he will share with me his wisdom." Naruto was able to speak about his true feelings for the first time because he could feel their concern and love for him, a feeling that was a lot stronger even from the attention Iruka showed him.

"Kyuubi!" Screaming his father boiled with rage while the woman near him looked back at the cage with eyes full of hatred.

"Naruto" the woman who was still embracing him spoke "tell us everything kyuubi said."

Naruto couldn't understand the change in his parents, but felt that it's better to tell them about how he reached this place for the first time and how the demon fox gave him three options. Witch each word the face of his parents were turning colder and colder. When Naruto finished speaking both his parents were silent. His father who was still looking to the fox spoke.

"The third option is actually the only way to free him. The first two are not possible without the key for the seal and enough chakra from the host, in other words, yourself. The third option makes the seal weaker, but it's not possible to destroy it. Even if you die the fox can't obtain his freedom. But by making it weaker, he is able to use his chakra easier. Remember that he told you to come back after he gained his freedom. If both of us were not here you would have went inside the cage where the kyubi could have used his power for a long time to corrupt your spirit. Like this you would have become his puppet and he could search for the key to free himself using your body."

Naruto, who listened to his father words had a blank look. He was once again betrayed.

"Naruto, listen to me. Naruto!" His mother screaming his name made Naruto able to recover.

"I don't understand what happened inside the village but it seems they betrayed our trust. I don't know why Sarutobi-san didn't take care of you but now that doesn't matter. We will soon disappear, but before that I will try to give you the power you need."

"W-what do you mean you will disappear?" Scared he looked at both of them. The cold feeling of loneliness was grasping his heart once again.

"Naruto" then young man smiling said "we are dead, but we were able to finally see you, not one at a time, but both of us together. I know it's hard, but try to understand that this miracle, only you have the chance to see. Do you want to ignore the rest your mother words even now?"

Hearing his father words, Naruto stopped the tears that were falling like rain. Wiping the rest off his face he made a resolute face.

"Father, mother, thank you for protecting me even now, I love you!" Each words came from his true heart, a heart that found the only true light to guide him. This time his father had his vision clouded and started wiping his eyes furiously while his mother embraced him even stronger and cried on his back. Seeing his parents Naruto for the first time felt like he was truly a blessed person.

"Naruto, my dear child, listen to me" between her sobs his mother spoke " I will suppress the chakra of this half of kyubi, while your father will suppress the other one that was sealed inside him. Both of us will create chakra treads that will connect to your body. Minato, can you do it?" Wiping her tears she spoke.

"Yes, I'm your husband in the end. Also Naruto, it seems that now we are able to control even our memories and send them of as chakra, because of this I will also give you through the chakra two of my strongest techniques. Their names are flash and rasengan. Both of them are very strong."

"Flash and rasengan." Hearing the name Naruto's eyes were sparkling.

"That's not fair!" Kushina who didn't want to be the only one not giving Naurot something thought for a few seconds before speaking."Naruto, I will also give you my Adamantine chains, they can be used both for sealing and attacking. I am the last person who know their secret and they are very strong if you can understand them. I hope they will aid you." His mother said while pouting.

"Yes, thank you very much mother. I love you." His words calmed his mother.

"Now, sit in a position that allows you to concentrate. It's better to sit with your upper body straight because it will keep your mind clear. It's going to hurt so you need to be prepared."

Hearing her words Naruto took a few steps back and sat with his legs bended in front of him while his palms were pushing on his knees slightly. Closing his eyes he waited. A few seconds after that, threads of chakra connected to his body pouring inside him a huge quantity of chakra every second. Grimacing, Naruto tried to contain his screams, but after a while he wasn't able and started screaming loudly while digging his nails inside the skin of his knees.

"Minato, is he going to be alright? Maybe we should stop.." Kushina who was worried about the well being of her son was ready to give up but her husband wasn't.

"Naruto suffered enough, I don't know what went wrong, but he needs power, power to protect himself from everyone." Minato knew that Naruto would suffer, but this is the price of power. Feeling his father wishes Naruto didn't faint and instead tried to contain his screams. His entire body was covered in sweat making his mother worry even more.

Ten minutes since it began Minato noticed something strange.

"Kushina, cut all the treads now!"

Hearing him Kushina cut all the treads leaving Naruto gasping for air trying to control his breathing now that the huge pressure disappeared.

"What happened Minato?"

"Bring kyubi closer." Hearing his wish using the chains Kushina brought kyubi closer. Strangely she didn't feel any resistance. When they could finally see the body of the fox they understood why. It barely had any life force left.

"How could this happen. Naruto! Are you alright?"

Hearing his mother voice Naruto simply nodded opening his eyes.

"I'm alright, actually I'm feeling better than ever. Thank you, mother, father." Smiling Naruto told the two that were looking at him with worried eyes.

"Kushina, the chakra that was sealed inside me completely disappeared and Kyuubi is almost dead. It seems Naruto has the capacity of holding a power that even the kyuubi couldn't use."

Slowly Naruto raised from where he was and moved next to where kyuubi was laying in a yellow flash. Putting his hand on the head of the huge fox that was looking at him now scared, instead of killing it he started caressing his fur. The demon fox who couldn't understand what was happening looked at Naruto with questioning eyes.

"Thank you old fox, because of you I was able to met my parents and also obtain the power I needed. I'm thankful to you even if you wished to control me. I'm not going to kill you." Leaving the cage in a yellow flash, he arrived in front of his parents.

Kushina and Minato were looking at their son who seemed to have changed greatly. Both of them moved to him and embraced his body. Naruto did the same closing his eyes in happiness. Slowly the bodies of both Minato and Kushina started to disappear becoming transparent.

"Naruto, I love you my dear child, my beautiful child, take care of you, try to find someone you can love with all your heart. Like this you can find peace and calm your heart. Remain healthy and never be picky about food." Kushina crying spoke each word with all the possible love a parent can show to his child.

"Naruto, you are going to be a great ninja, a great man, and I just hope you will not walk on a path that will bring sadness to yourself. I trust you that your choices will not bring unhappiness upon this world and instead you will try to take care of those weaker. Try to forgive and if it's not possible forget." Minato, also with teary eyes said the words he never believed he would be able to tell his son.

A few seconds before both Kushina and Minato disappeared Naruto spoke.

"Mother, father.."

"Yes, Naruto." Minato and Kushina answered at the same time.

"See you soon." A strange smile appeared on the face of Naruto, looking at him both Minato and Kushina felt a cold chill. They understood that something was wrong with Naruto. They tried to say something but their words now couldn't be heard. Seeing them like this Naruto let out a small laugh.

"I love you, both of you for everything you gave me. Because of this I will not accept a world where both of you died. So I will bring you back here. Thank you for worrying about me. Everyone said it was annoying when parents are like this. But finally being able to feel it makes me so happy that I barely can contain my tears. I love you, mother, father."

With these words Minato and Kushina calmed down. They looked at each other and started smiling. They turned back to Naruto and both of them opened their mouths saying words no one would hear. But Naruto saw their lips so he understood, because of this he just nodded. Kushina and Minato now disappeared leaving Naruto alone, alone next to a demon fox.

Like usually, leave a review if you feel like you need to say something, if you don't feel like saying something then just ignore this paragraph.

Chapters will be mostly one per day, maybe more, maybe less. If something happens, then please don't forget that we all have problems.


	3. Chapter 3 - Deal with the devil

-Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto franchise

Deal with the devil

"Hey!" Naruto spoke to the fox without facing it, still looking at the place where his parents were a few seconds ago.

A growl could be heard. The growl was both menacing and hateful.

"I can kill you before you even realize what happened, are you sure you wish to have such an attitude?"

The growl could be heard again, but this time weaker. An old fox trying to keep some of his pride.

 **"What do you want to do with me?"** The fox asked while keeping his eyes fixed on the body of the child that normally could be crushed in an instant.

"Nothing difficult, just the same thing you did to me."

" **What? You foolish child, you wish to have my body?** " Letting out a sneer the fox looked at the child like he was looking at the most stupid creature he ever encountered. The moment the child turned to face him blood froze in his veins. The child was smiling. Not a grin and neither a smile that contained malice. The child was smiling like he was when his parents where in front of him. All the strands of hair on the body of the fox were now standing straight. He felt a danger like never before. Not even when he was controlled by Madara did he felt such a fear.

"I don't need your body. You wished to control me, so I want to control you. Having a chakra supply inside your own body is something that many would kill an entire nation to obtain. I'm going to use you to obtain what I wish." Naruto spoke to the fox like everything was already decided.

" **Like hell I'm going to allow a shitty brat to…** " The words stopped there. Something hit his body that was already weakened. He flew so fast that once the last word went out his mouth he was already hitting the end of his cage. Crumbling down, he felt like he was next to the gate of oblivion. Blood was dripping from his mouth, eyes, ears and many other parts of his body. Opening his eyes he looked at the place he was before. There, the child who usually looked like a clown, dressed in bright yellow with a grin on his face always was still smiling at him. Even so beside the smile that was there like before everything changed. Blue eyes that now had a hint of red and pupils resembling his. Yellow hair that now was slightly longer and brighter. Pale skin that now had a strange dark luster. Red lips, like the ones his mother had. And clothes that now were covered by a black chakra. A strange pattern was created by red chakra merging with the dark one, especially around where chakra was collected inside his body. The fox was feeling dread, the chakra was not violent, instead it was calmly glowing with different intensities from time to time. Gathering the little power he had, the fox tried to speak.

" **H-how?** " coughing a mouthful of blood he tried to keep his injuries under control using the little chakra he had left " **You should not be able to be able to neither control such a quantity of chakra and neither use it so easily. This chakra even changed your body.** "

"Easily? No, don't misunderstand the situation, if I keep using it for more than a minute I will die." Naruto spoke slightly amused while looking at the weakened fox. "You see, I was closer to death than you are now. When I was screaming I was actually trying to tell my parents to stop. The chakra was too strong and too different from mine. It was dark and bloodthirsty. So it just broke through my chakra veins. I couldn't stop it so I just accepted my end. But instead of wreaking havoc inside my body it went straight to my mind. After seeing everything inside it started healing my veins making them bigger and stronger. It also taught me to how to discern what I see the right way. You see, chakra has a will. And if it wished it can destroy someone who dares to use too much of it. But instead of destroying me, it decided to help me. Your chakra and your other half chakra were resonating inside my body, becoming calmer and wiser. Their wisdom was given to me. Of course, I don't have your memories, but I can understand what I see and know easier by using just your experience of hatred, love, kindness, betrayal and many others. I can feel how narrow is a mind that doesn't see all the possibilities, so I'm thankful to you. This is the reason I didn't kill you. You actually gave me everything your promised." Laughing Naruto dispelled the chakra and returned to his usual form.

The fox who listened to Naruto's words was trying to understand just how it was possible for everything to happen the way Naruto described. It should have been impossible." **Then why do you need me? You now hold a power close to my creator.** "

The smile that Naruto had until that moment crumbled to dust turning into a straight line. "Close? What use do I have to a power that is only "close" to your creator power for just for one minute? I need you to give me your chakra forever. I will pursue greater power, but it's possible for me to die trying to get it. So I will use you as a way for me to just run when the need arrives."

" **Why would you trust me?** " Worried for his life the fox asked with caution.

"Trust you? Somehow I feel like I might make a mistake wishing to use you. You are hardly even trying to think." Naruto spoke to him in the same way the fox spoke to him when they first met.

Sensing the dangerous atmosphere around Naruto, the fox tried to make Naruto let his guard down until his powers recovered.

" **Then tell me what you wish to do in the future and I will agree to help you. I will also tell you what you wish to know and never lie to you. Even if I'm a demon fox my words can be trusted.** "

With each word he heard, Naruto was looking at the fox with more pity. From behind him a chain with a sharp end appeared moving fast to where the seal was on the gates that his father fixed. When it hit the seal it went through destroying it. All of a sudden the gates crumbled to dust. The fox was looking behind the boy not believing his eyes.

"Old fox, recover your powers if you wish and then try to fight me, I will kill you and then it will be over with just that."

The fox hearing his words believed that Naruto should be able to even kill him when his power was recovered. His freedom was guaranteed as long as he was able to suppress Naruto, but now it was clear that even without using the strange chakra from before he should be able to kill him. The only chance for him to gain freedom was to remain as a pet until Naruto fell in danger. If he acts at the right moment he should be able to defeat Naruto. Deciding on this plan the fox tried to speak once again. The body of the boy disappeared and arrived in front of him. The words he wanted to speak stopped inside his throat. He felt that these words might instead kill him. Instead he just waited.

"It's good that you understand at least how dangerous it would be for you to risk so much. Now, tell me your real name, make it fast."

Without wasting time the fox spoke while rushing " **Kurama!** "

"Good, Kurama, listen to me, your chakra is controlled by your will. Because of this you decide what you do with it and it also sustains your life. But there is a way for you to make it depend on someone else. This way, if I die, you die. Like this you will give me everything I wish and even if you decide to kill yourself by not helping me the pain you will fell for each second before I die will make you wish you never betrayed me. Now, use all the chakra around you to create a link going out of your chakra source. Make a thread for example."

Kurama growled a little before using his chakra to make the tread. Naruto used his chakra to grasp the thread and move it in his body to where the source of his chakra was. When the thread from Kurama reached that place a wave of pain hit his entire body. It lasted one second but it made him bleed so strongly that he closed his eyes waiting to just drop dead. Naruto sensing that the life force inside Kurama was fading out sent his own chakra to the thread that now connected both of them. Slowly Kurama opened his eyes to look at Naruto. Because Naruto was already tired, using large quantities of chakra to heal Kurama made him faint after two minutes. Before his face reached the ground the fox moved one of his tails to stop the fall. Slowly moving him next to his fur. he used the tail to cover his body. Closing his eyes he coiled around the small body that before he could easily crush. Now that he was forced to aid him, he had to comply to his wishes and protect him from any harm.

Waking up in the morning Naruto was back in his body. He was still feeling tired. He went out of his bed to drink some water. Before leaving Iruka told him he needs to make a photo and to give it to Hokage. Seeing the time he decided that he could wait a little before leaving. Getting inside the bed once again his conscience went to where Kurama was still sleeping. Slightly kicking him, the fox opened his eyes angrily.

" **Who dares to disturb my sleep?** "

"I dare. Are you going to kill me to be able to sleep eternally?" Raising his eyebrows Naruto spoke.

" **So it wasn't just a nightmare.** " Kurama spoke while sobbing slightly.

"I'm glad to hear how you feel about me. But I need to talk to you a little."

" **About what?** "

"I need to train myself a little. Even if I can understand how strong the techniques I have can be I need your help to be able to see what effect they have on the real world. I need to train with someone from now on and you are the only choice I have."

Remembering what strength Naruto displayed before he feared to accept.

" **I am not able to fight with you because of two reasons. I'm weaker than you and I might die.** "

"Don't worry about any of them. First, we will not fight here, it's dangerous for you, because of this you will create a body outside mine. Your chakra will remain inside me so even if you wish to run once the remaining chakra disappears your conscience will just return here. But, you will have to feel the pain of acting against my wishes."

Hearing his words Kurama spoke with words only he could hear " **Thankfully I didn't think of this option.** "

"I heard that. We share our senses. Anyway, I hope you are not stupid enough to create the body of a fox, you should remember that it's not impossible for someone to find us, and if when we are found you are in a fox form, its easy to see where things will go."

Kurama who thought exactly about this could only try to deny it " **No,no, of course not. Who do you believe I am?** "

Raising one eyebrow Naruto let him off. "We will train tonight, until then recover your power. I have a few things to do."

" **I will do my best to recover my power.** " In a slow motion Kurama once again sat his front legs falling asleep in seconds.

"I'm glad you are so enthusiastic." With a smile Naruto left back to his body leaving Kurama to sleep.

…

So, here is the chapter for today.

Dear readers, some of you asked ( only one until now ) some of you thought about this ( I don't have any freaking idea how many ), why I use chakra as some kind of internet cable capable to upload or download stuff ( these words were not used by the asking party). If you remember well, Minato used a part of his chakra and a part of Kushina's in the seal he placed on Naruto. In that chakra his personality and abilities remained. Same for Kushina. The author forgot, the reader or viewers ignored, but I couldn't ( I'm a genius – self proclaimed ) the possibility to use chakra in another interesting way. This is why, believe me, I will try to not create shit to just be able to continue my story, and instead I will try to use what the world gives me. Like the saying goes "If the world gives you lemons, you sell them for they are freaking pricy in some parts of the world." ( written by the self proclaimed genius ).

Leave a review, put this story in your favorites ( it deserves it) , follow me ( on this website and never somewhere else) . I will be back ! ( with a new chapter )


	4. Chapter 4 - A useful pawn

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't want to own Naruto.

A useful pawn

 _I have to take a photo for my ninja license and bring it to Hokage till noon. Iruka told me to go on the roof of the Hokage residence where a photograph will wait for me. The Hokage was informed and he will wait for me even if the others had already submitted theirs. Moving through the village I was met with the same repulsion that I got used to. In the past their eyes had hatred but now they were simply negating my existence._

"You almost had your wish accomplished without even knowing, but from now on I won't allow myself to drop dead before accomplishing what I want."

 _Speaking in a low voice I looked at everyone while walking slowly. "It's been a while since I actually looked in the eyes of the villagers. I tried to ignore it in the past and tell myself that in the end they will recognize my abilities and accept me as a friend first and later on as a Hokage. Now, I hold a power that is stronger than the current Hokage, so if I wished in a few years I would be able to become one. But what use is in trying to protect those that wanted to see you dead? Saying sorry will simply wash away their mistakes? The answer is simple, no. Making friends, forgetting mistakes and believing in the future is a beautiful path, but it will not allow me to obtain what I wish. Maybe if I hadn't heard about Kurama last night I would be able to walk such a path slowly forgetting about the scars placed upon my heart. But it's useless to think about this now. It's time to move towards my new future."_

 _After a few minutes I reached the Hokage residence. I took my developed photo from the photographer and went to the room where the Hokage was waiting. A few seconds after I entered the room a child jumped from behind the door, stumbled and somehow managed to hit me. With a tearful face he raised his head and looked at me._

"Who are you to stay in the path of the Hokage's grandson?"

" _This moron resembles me. A lot of pride with no skill it seems." Shifting focus he looked towards the Hokage._

"Grandfather, today is the day I will defeat you!"

" _Great, first he hits me and now he ignores me". Placing my right feet next to his crouching body I used some force to make him take a step to the right. My mistake was that the degree of power I used in the past may have been appropriate, but now .. I could only see him flying towards the opened door. Thankfully a ninja with sunglasses appeared and caught his body." Huh" .. After the ninja caught his body he looked at me. After seeing who I was his eyes became cold and a killing intent appeared for a short moment before disappearing. I guess he didn't want problems with the Hokage otherwise he would have tried to teach me a "lesson"._

"What a disrespectful brat. In the presence of the Hokage you dare to injure his grandchildren? Are you out of your mind?" _Cold words poured from his mouth filled with venom trying to make me bit the bait._ " _If I say something now in my defense it would be like the words he said were wrong. That the hokage is not a person worthy of respect in other words." I decided to stay silent and thankfully the Hokage took the reins._

"Ebisu, calm down, it was just an accident. If you look at Naruto you can see that he didn't intend to hurt Konohamaru. Calm down for now. Now, Naruto, you have something for me, right?"

"Yes." _Saying this I gave him the established contract between me and the Hokage with my picture attached to it. Seeing that the picture was alright he sighed relaxing. Still, his eyes were still looking at me a little concerned about my actions from before and the fact that I didn't try to talk back to Ebisu._

"Good, from now on you are a proud ninja of Konoha. Tomorrow go to class and be prepared to meet your new teammates." _These words were not only for me but also for Ebisu that turned around and left with Konohamaru after hearing them._

"Yes." _Saying this I left the room and started thinking about what should I do from now on. Suddenly I remembered something. Sending some chakra towards where Kurama was I woke him up._

" **What?** "

 _The words Kurama spoke resounded in my mind. "We have a small problem. The hokage seems to be able to see everyplace inside Konoha and follow a ninja. If by chance he sees us training this could become quite troublesome."_

" **This is none of my business."** _Lazily, Kurama spoke wanting to go back to sleep as fast as possible._

" _Lazy fox, I can hurt you if I have to. It seems that you are unable to remember this without a proper fight. Do you wish to face me for a minute?" Grunting slowly Kurama shut up but seemed to be truly awake now._

" **Very well, I will help you. My guess is that he is using a crystal ball linked to the entire Konoha. By using some type of jutsu he is able to look in different places and also decide on a person to follow. If you want I can make it impossible for him to look at our location by releasing some chakra that blocks the one he is using."**

 _His idea was good, but by blocking it without a reason the Hokage would become suspicious. "No, it's better if we train outside his range. If we go a little further in the forest we should be able to train with no problems. Just announce me if someone is spying on me. Can you do it?"_

" **Are you planning on keeping me awake all the time? This is something that even if you threaten me I wouldn't be able to do it. It's better to act the way you used to while you are inside the village, especially in public places at least until you change at a normal pace.** "

" _Hmm, alright, but today he seems to be quite concerned towards me so try to stay awake for today. Tomorrow I will have other things to do so I will let you rest."_

" **Don't forget your words. And also, there is someone that is looking at you for a while. A brat considering the amount of chakra he has. Do you recognize him?** "

 _Looking behind I could see someone hiding fast behind a pole. The stature and clothes made it easy for me to discern the identity of the one following me. It was Konohamaru. "It's alright, I will deal with him."_

 _Moving towards him he suddenly jumped from behind the pole. In the same crouching position he was before stating he will defeat the Hokage he fell a few meters from me._

"What do you want?" _Trying to act as I was before, I talked as rude as possible to a child a few years younger than me._

"You who kicked the great Konohamaru will be defeated by me. This will be my training in defeating the Hokage." _With these words he jumped towards me and made the motion to hit my head with his right leg. Crouching slightly his leg went over my head and I slightly pushed it farther away to crumble his center of gravity. A little later his body fell without being able to regain his balance directly on his head. I was a little worried but he recovered a second later jumping from the ground._

"It seems you are strong. From now on you will be my teacher and my boss!" _With a face that told me he fought a great battle he stated his wishes. Greedy kid, but it gave me an idea._

"If you want me to be your teacher then you need to do one thing for me. If you do so I will teach you how to defeat the Hokage." _Hearing my words he bit the bait without wasting one second._

"Defeat the Hokage?! Awesome, I will do anything." " _Great!"_

"I want you to find a scroll tonight from in Hokage residence and leave a kunai in the room. Can you do it? _Now time to see if he can think or not."_

"Yes, no problem." " _Great, he doesn't." I gave him the kunai that had a mark etched on its surface and he happily took it._

" **Naruto, what are you planning on teaching him? Do you wish to destroy Konoha? If so, please tell me, I will gladly help.** " _With a happy voice Kurama spoke. "Calm down Kurama. I don't have such an intention. You keep doing your job."_

" **I'm doing it. Don't worry, I won't let someone hear what you are talking to that brat.** "

" _Good. Thanks."_

"Sensei, oy Sensei, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, did you say something?"

"I asked what is your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage! _This should be my normal introduction. I guess he will be impressed_."

"Ooh, then I will be the next Hokage after you!" _With gleaming eyes he spoke._

"Now tell me how can I defeat the Hokage Naruto-sensei?"

"Simply, look here." _Concentrating the chakra from inside me I started the jutsu for transformation. Even though this jutsu is the normal one, I adjusted it for another purpose in the past. After a few seconds smoke appeared around me and from it a body of a glamorous young lady with no clothes appeared. The effect was super strong on Konohamaru who was bleeding from his nose. I dispelled it and looked at him to see if he will believe that this is how he will defeat the Hokage. Inside me I could hear a snicker but I ignored it._

"Awesome! Please teach me that!" _"Great!" After that the entire day I made him study porn books and the method to transform. During this time the Hokage spied on me numerous times so I decide to move towards the forest to become harder for him to find me. At night Konohamaru was happily talking to me telling me about his past and reason for wanting to defeat the Hokage. I wasn't that interested but I listened even so. From the inside the village someone was moving towards us from what Kurama told me. The one who appeared was Ebisu, and Konohamaru showed him his new jutsu. He seemed very weak towards it as he had a nose bleed. Kurama told me that the Hokage was watching so I decided to use a jutsu that could defeat him without raising any suspicion. I used the sexy transformation jutsu and then cloned it as we were taught in the academy more than a hundred times. Once Ebisu saw this he fainted and the Hokage broke the link. Konohamaru laughed and we parted ways like friends. A few hours later I sent some chakra towards the kunai that had the mark that my father used to make on his kunai's as a proxy for his flash destination. I could sense that it was placed in an empty room so I teleported there. It was dark but I could see the scroll. Kurama told me that outside some ninja were guarding the place so I had to move silently. Once again I was surprised by how thick it was._

" _Hey Kurama, is there any way we can copy this?"_

" **There is no need for that. You have something more useful. A special place inside your body."**

" _So?" It seemed he had an idea but he was cheeky enough to make me wait._

" **Touch it and send chakra so that it will cover the scroll from inside out. Can you do it?"**

 _I did it like he said and covered the scroll completely with my chakra. After that I could feel how Kurama was using the chakra to transfer something inside me. After a minute or so he told me it was enough and that we should go back. I took my kunai and left back home._

" **Come to my location."** _I listened to him and after closing my eyes I entered the place where he was residing inside me. There, under his huge paw was a scroll._

"How did you do it?"

" **Here chakra can materialize in any form and can keep it because it takes chakra from the source. Outside this is not possible because the large quantity of chakra needed, but here is very simple, like making a clone."**

" _Perfect, thanks Kurama!" I was happy because now I was able to read about the most secret jutsu that Konoha had. Kurama was happy to be praised and took some distance to let me read it. I opened it and I started reading through it to see if I could find what I needed. What I found was indeed useful, but at the same time, not what I hoped._

….

Hello! Sadly, I'm not able to post as much as usually. I need more time to think about the characters and try to not screw up everything. So, patience is the key!

I'm also trying a new format. And no, I don't need reviews telling me it's good or bad, It's useful for me. Leave a review about the story if you wish.

I have changed the observational information from the perspective of an omniscient narrator to Naruto's point of view now that the story will start deviating from the well known plot and characters.


	5. Chapter 5 - The training

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

The training

" **So, what did you find Naruto?** "

"Sadly, not what I needed, there are no clues on using a reviving jutsu. But I learned about all the jutsu used by the most important clans of Konoha. Nature chakra has many uses and only by having a unique type of circulatory system can a person use them the right way."

" **So? I don't understand how this can help you.** "

"Even if I find the clues needed to revive my parents it's not like I have enough power to actually do it. So by using what I found in this scroll I can become at least ten times stronger than now." _Kurama let out a small grunt but nevertheless continued to observe me._

" **Good to know. So what about our training session?** "

"We will start the training anyway even if it's just for an hour or so. Did you chose your form?"

" **Yes. You can look forward to it.** "

"Hmm, alright."

 _A few minutes later, one kilometer away from Konoha, I used the adamantine chains to clear a few hundred trees and created a space that could be used for training. I told Kurama to appear and from inside me a huge mass of chakra exited slowly. I wanted to be careful, so if Kurama wanted to draw too much chakra then I would stop him. In the end it seems there was no need to worry. He only used about half of his chakra so there was no risk in having Kurama trying something stupid. From inside a black sphere made of condensed chakra, about three meters high and two meters wide, a person walked out dressed in a red kimono. A woman. "This moron.."_

" **So? Do you like my surprise?** "

"…"

" **What?** "

 _Looking at me was a woman of about twenty five years with a glamorous figure, long red hair down to the waist, beautiful red eyes, skin like marble, a small nose and mouth, and also … nine tails of about one meter each behind her." This moron is looking at me with eyes asking to be praised for picking such a body." The fact that I'm not answering made him smile sweetly at me." He really believes that he can seduce me. "_

"Lets begin." _Looking at me with eyes wondering if he heard right I squatted slightly and used my normal power to attack. I decided to not use flash because it gives me too much mobility and only a few ways to attack. My body that was now coated with a thin layer chakra made a relatively smaller version of the cloak I displayed when I first obtained the chakra from Kyuubi, the complete form of Kurama. Because of this, even if it wasn't a flash, in less than a second the distance between us was already passed and I attacked with the most basic taijutsu, a punch. Of course, the power in a punch of a body filled with chakra is strong enough to destroy a building so while moving towards the target it created countless ripples through the air. Kurama who still couldn't understand how I was able to attack so fast, tried to defend himself and brought all the tails from behind him in front of my punch as a shield. I believed that it wasn't possible to block my punch because it was only fur. To my surprise once I hit it, it was harder than steel. I could hear a small grunt and the body moved about two meters, but that was all. "Impressive, time to get serious." With this I decided to start using the taijutsu that was inscribed on some of the pages inside the scroll. Taijutsu that hit the main points of chakra was hard to use because it needed precision resembling one of a thin blade and made my defense weaker. At first Kurama defended himself with all his tails, but seeing how my body was too rigid from using the same type of attacks, he started using half of the tails to defend and half to attack. A little later I was hit by one his tails and flew tens of meters. Not wasting the chance Kurama flew towards me and tried to stab with all his tails. I gave up on using the Hyuuga type of taijutsu and decided to use the so called life gates. Opening them is dangerous and can even kill the person once he opens the last gate. Happily, for me there was no danger because chakra is already part of my body, so by using the life gates I wouldn't get hurt, just very tired. I opened five gates and I instantly disappeared from the path where Kurama's tails were moving. I appeared behind him and kicked at the waist. He wasn't able to defend in time and flew in the forest. I waited for him and ten seconds later he appeared once again in front of me this time having an ominous red glow. "Finally he also got serious." After that I had to open even the eight gate to be able to match his speed. I was bruised all over my body and his tails were full of blood, only two being able to move. Both of us were panting when I decided that it was time to use a few jutsu and go to sleep. I decided to use the chakra nature change of wind in the rasengan to spin it faster almost like a windmill. The power grew so much that I feared holding it. Inside the spinning mass of chakra thin needles were moving so fast that I was unable to keep track of where were they moving. If I had not coated my hand with chakra they would have severed my own chakra veins. I decided to use the cloak chakra to throw it towards Kurama. Sensing the danger Kurama jumped more than a hundred meters away from where the "shuriken" type of rasengan was moving. Once it hit the place a sphere of about fifty meters in diameter destroyed everything. Kurama was looking strangely at the place he was before. Pouting he turned towards me. Crap, he is angry._

" **You freaking moron, are you planning on killing me?** "

".. Sorry."

" **You fucking believe a sorry will be enough. I never saw such a freaking jutsu. The hell is this power?** "

"Lets continue, I will no longer use it on you."

" **..Good.** "

 _With this I decided to try one last thing before ending the night. The Nara clan had a technique extremely strong, even more than the ones of Uchiha and Hyuuga or any other major clan. But it was highly dependent on the weather and their chakra. Normally, because the clan holds only a little chakra they should be third rate ninja. What makes them so valuable is first, their minds, and second, this special type of shadow jutsu. Because the chakra inside my body is not only limited to the veins and can move freely, I can recreate the type of chakra needed for the shadow technique. Formless, stronger, faster, and also a power that will not need special weather conditions. I fused the shadow technique with the adamantine chains technique from my mother and from my feet tens of black shadows erupted and moved towards Kurama. Their speed was so fast that in less than a second even though he was so far away it reached his body stabbing it more than ten times before he was able to move away. I controlled the chakra retracting the shadows and made it fuse with my own shadow as a defensive technique that will act once I feel danger. It uses a very small quantity of chakra in this form so I wasn't worried about being too tired. I went towards Kurama who was in a pool of blood laying on the ground._

"Are you alive?"

" **You moron, first that freaking jutsu and now something that had the smell of death."**

"Smell of death? What is that?" _Coughing some blood Kurama continued speaking._

" **Any jutsu that is formed by a chakra with malice as a base depending on its strength can induce fear in its opponent just by seeing it. If it's strong enough it gives the premonition of death.** "

" _It seems the Nara clan has quite an interesting jutsu without even knowing."_

"Can you move?"

" **I am almost dead you moron. How the hell could you attack me so easily even if right now I look as the most beautiful woman that ever existed?** "

"Simply, because you are not a woman."

"… **That's all?** "

"Yeah. Anyway let me heal your injuries. Your body is made of chakra and resembles mine so I can heal it." _I started using my own chakra to fix his body internally and also fused some of his other chakra from inside myself so that there won't be any type of rejection._

" **You moron, stop right now!** " _After saying that he suddenly started screaming in pain. His injuries were healing but the pain he felt was growing stronger and stronger until he fainted. I couldn't understand what was happening until I tried touching his core of chakra from inside his physical body. "… You stupid fox." Inside his new body there was no link to my core of chakra. Even if he had killed me in the fight he wouldn't die. The reason he only used half of his chakra was because the rest was used to block the effect from the link inside my body. He was able to find a small gate to gain his freedom, but needed my permission to draw out such a huge quantity of chakra. He decided on a body of a woman because he believed this was the best choice in making me lower my ground. I couldn't stop smiling for some reason. I waited half an hour before he woke up. Looking at me he understood what happened. The forest was still covered by darkness, but I had made a fire so we could see each other._

" **Are you going to kill me?** "

"No, but I will make two changes. I am sure you will love them." _I tried smiling but instead I was grinning. Seeing my smile Kurama trembled slightly._

"First, you won't be able to pull the same trick ever again, if by chance you die and need to recreate your body. I already altered the link inside your core. Once you chose to distance yourself from it, you die."

 _Grunting, Kurama accepted his fate and stopped looking at me. "Now for the second surprise."_

"The second change will be a simple one. From what I see you like this body quite a lot. So I will send half of your core that I have, inside the body you created, so that it would become quite painful to die and chose another body."

" **Stop, don't do that!** " _I didn't listen to him even if I was surprised by his shock. He tried to move in fear but his body was covered by my shadow making it impossible for him to break free. I touched his head and slowly transferred the core. Kurama started screaming in pain, but a few seconds later something strange happened. Until that moment his voice was the normal one even if his body was different. Now his voice changed, a feminine one, mature and sweet. I started blushing. "The hell is wrong with me?"I finished the process and Kurama stopped screaming. Opening his eyes slowly he looked at me with blushing cheeks and tearful eyes. I was creped out._

" **You moron, you have no idea what you did?** " _The sweet voice remained. I was always impressed how feminine Sakura's voice sounded, but now, she seems like a tomboy compared to Kurama._

"What do you mean?"

" **Tailed beasts don't have a gender, but you fixed my core to the body of a female, because of this now I am a real woman! You freaking dumb brat, why did you not listen to me?"** _Because of the words she used a wave of pain hit her and a small squeal could be heard._

"By the way, can you make your tails disappear?"

" **This is not my biggest problem you know?"**

"Well, we can still speak telepathically because our chakra has the same wavelengths. If I need your help I will just teleport you next to me by using a summoning technique. I will have to inscribe it to your body later." _After I said this Kurama blushed._

"So, can you do it?"

" **Yes.** " _Saying so her tails dispersed in chakra flames._

"Kurama, look at me." _Kurama raised his/her head to look at me. "I'm somehow confused."_

"How should I address you?"

" **Like I know!"**

"Great, you resemble Sakura. Do you want the same name and treatment?" _After staying silent a minute or so Kurama finally answered._

" **No, I fell strange now. I can't even fully understand what kind of being I was before.** "

"Then what do you want me to do?" _Sighing_ slightly _, he/she answered. "I really need to decide on how I need to treat Kurama."_

" **I am a woman, at least until my feelings become easier to control try to show a little compassion towards me."**

"No. That won't be possible."

" **..Alright. I understand why you won't accept. But only for a few days I need you to protect me. I don't know how to use chakra properly, so I need a little time."**

"Hmm, I can do this. Alright, then from now on what should be your name?"

" **I guess .. Akari. Can you call me like that from now on?"**

 _Thinking how things become I couldn't stop myself from laughing." Kurama became a woman who feels the need to be protected. This may be a good distraction and a lot easier to use." Akari was looking at me scared._

"Alright Akari, let's have fun from now on." _Trembling slightly she nodded._

…..

Another chapter finished. Kurama is an interesting character, but he won't be able to get along with Naruto normally. I don't want to have a long struggle in making Kurama accept to obey Naruto. So I made a change. Why a woman? I explained that. Why is Naruto acting like that? Use your brain.

Leave a review if you have other opinions..


	6. Chapter 6 - Team 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Team 7

 _I used flash to teleport both me and Kurama/Akari home where I studied once again the scroll from the Hokage. Summoning a normal human is not possible because the amount of chakra that is necessary from both parties is tremendous, but once a being is made from chakra then there is no problem in creating a path large enough to teleport that being to you using a small amount of chakra. Size is the only thing that matters in such a situation. Now, I could use a scroll type of contract between both of us, but there is the problem with succession, if in case I die and someone finds the scroll, they can use it. By inscribing it directly on the body such a risk disappears, because the contract becomes null when one of the party dies. Of course, if she dies I need to recreate the seal on her new body. In the meantime Akari/Kurama showed interesting faces. Having a human mindset can greatly change the way she was seeing her past memories and actions. Now sometimes she gets sad, happy or disgusted by her own self. I don't have time to deal with her moods because I need information and training as fast as possible. When dawn came and light started to enter in my room through the window I was able to start inscribing the seal. I told her to get naked when suddenly I was met with a bashful side. For a moment I was startled but then I remembered who she really was. I told her to hurry and lay on the bed with her back to me. She took of her kimono and then it hit me. She didn't have anything under it. "Crap." For a moment I blushed. She tried covering her front with both her arms, but it wasn't possible both because of her large bust and also because of her relatively slender arms. I pointed once again to the bed and she went to it. After she sat on the bed I positioned myself over her on my knees. Looking at her body from the head down to her ass was something that raised a new emotion inside me that I never thought I would feel, especially considering that she is a former demon fox. This emotion was lust. If this was my former self then the self control would have gone outside the window even when I saw her dressed. Still, my mind changed because of the chakra from the Kyuubi. Somehow I can keep my reason and not lose myself to my desires. I pinched my fingers one by one to start inscribing the seal. I didn't need that much blood but I still had prepared to cut a bigger wound in case I didn't have enough. When I first touched her body a soft moan could be heard. Something blackened inside my mind. I bit my lip until I could taste the iron from my blood. After a few deep breaths I continued to write the seal in a circle. When I finished it I had already a wound in my palm to be able to have the necessary blood. The last thing I had to do was to use chakra to fuse the seal with her body. Simply being on her was not enough for the seal to be active at all times and also could disappear. But there was a small problem._

"Kura.. Akari, I will use send a large quantity of chakra inside your body. This may hurt a few seconds so be prepared to not make that much noise. Can you do it?"

 _A soft nod responded to my question and in the next moment I used my chakra to send the seal inside her body. Because of the pain her body arched under me. I feared that she may scream which could attract some ninja, but gladly this didn't happen. In that pain she moved her head to the left to look at me. Her eyes were teary, her cheeks were red, her breath was rough and a moan of pain escaped her lips. I bit my lip until I tasted the flesh but I couldn't control myself this time. I used as much force as possible to grip her right hand and move her body to face me. She let out a small squeal but still didn't scream. Her body, full of sweat because of the pain was glowing. Drops of sweat were slowly falling on her body while her eyes were trying to discern what I was planning to do to her. Her opened mouth was still trying to suck enough air to control her pulse letting out strange sounds each time. In the few second I observed her instead of controlling myself I dove deeper in my lust moving my head next to her face kissing it slowly while moving to her lips. She left out soft moans each time but her hands were standing still next to her body not showing any will to resist. Looking at her red lips for a second I put a hand behind her head caressing her long hair. I approached her lips and started kissing them slowly. Each time I touched them with my lips it felt like time was stopping. At first I barely grazed their surface, but not being able to control myself any longer I grasped her hair in my right hand and kissed her forcefully. She closed her eyes and moaned slightly. After a minute of holding her like that I felt her tongue moving trying to enter my mouth. In that moment I woke up and put some distance between us. Her heavy breathing was now akin to mine. Red cheeks, messy hair, eyes that were glowing with passion and her tiny mouth opened enough to see her tongue. "This .. was … really .. bad." I got up from the bed and gave Akari her kimono. She didn't ask any questions and just got dressed. I prepared something to eat for both of us and just ate in silence. Before leaving I told her to try to get used to her former techniques as fast as possible. I wasn't able to fell when the Hokage was watching over me so I needed to be prepared to act as the normal Naruto. I had to go to the academy today so I didn't have the chance to give her enough instructions. Because of this I left her in the room with a few indications. To never allow someone to see her unless I say so, to tell me if someone tries to enter the house and if she intends to leave to give me indications about where she plans to go. She nodded to my words and I left hopping nothing bad will happen._

 _When I arrived at the academy I had my headband around my head walking proudly. I entered the room and sat on the bench where the only person who spoke less that a normal human being was staying. His name is Sasuke. Shikamaru came to me to ask what was I doing there and before I said something stupid like "are you stupid, or, have your eyes gone bad?" I tried to think what would I normally say._

"Don't you see how well the headband suits me? Of course I was allowed to pass the test and become a ninja!" _I grinned at him like a moron and he just left._

 _I sighed a little and hoped that from now on I could have a little peace. Sadly, I was not allowed for the loudest two female ninja entered. Sakura and Ino. After Sakura saw Sasuke I understood that I messed up. She is obsessed with him. She came in a hurry towards me so I tried to at least say good morning, but instead I was pushed down so she could get near him. "Yeah, I should kill this bitch." Suddenly I felt something strange. Like a person who was on the ceiling and looking at me. I resisted the impulse to raise my head and remembered that the Hokage could use such a power. I smiled a little. It seems that as times passes I am able to control the chakra I got better. After the commotion disappeared I sat down in my place and also next to Sakura who somehow managed to remain next to Sasuke. When the team assignment came I was paired with Sakura and Sasuke in team number seven. It felt like a pain, but it could have been worse. I wanted to remain silent but the Hokage was still watching. "Sigh.."_

"Why do I have to be paired with Sasuke?!"

 _Iruka who heard what I said was fast to answer and make me know my place._

"Because all teams need to be balanced. So the best was put with the worst."

 _I wanted to say something else but then I heard Akari's voice in my head._

" _What happened, is someone approaching the house?"_

" **No, but I felt a few large chakra moving around the village. Also, I found a few bad things inside the fridge, can I clean around**?"

" _Yes."I guess she is useful in more than a way."You can do anything you want inside the house as long as you don't attract attention from outside."_

" **Alright."**

 _In the meantime the discussion progressed without waiting for me to say anything else. At last I heard that today we will also met our new sensei. "I hope he can be useful."_

 _After the discussion ended we were given free time until the time to meet our sensei came. I tried to act as normally and invited Sakura to eat something with me. Her answer was to call me "annoying". I talked normally to her but the answer remained the same. It seems this bitch is good at thinking only in a straight line. I left to search the academy library and wait for the assigned time to come back while reading. In that time I was also informed that someone is coming by Akari._

" _How strong?"_

" **The Hokage is one of them, and the second one is strong enough to be close to his level. I guess they are here to see how you live your life. Where should I hide?** "

"Before that, leave something rotten on the table."

"… **Alright, now where should I go**?"

"I will call you here. There is no one around." _I used the jutsu of summoning and she appeared next to me, dressed like usually._

"Transform in a normal girl of my age. It's better to not attract attention even if someone comes by."

 _She transformed in a girl slightly resembling Sakura. I don't know why she chose this one but I didn't really care._

"We need some food for tonight, can you go buy what I tell you?"

" **Yes."**

 _I gave her the money, told her the places she had to go and never stop anywhere else before reaching home. After she left I continued to read. "I seem to care a lot about her well being."_

 _Sakura and Sasuke were already there. I decided to pull a little prank to test his attention. Strangely, he fell for it. Sakura was against but I didn't really care. Something was wrong with this Jounin. He expressed his feelings quite straightforward and said he hates us. "Interesting character." He told us to follow him and make our introductions. When we reached a silent place I started with the introductions._

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I will be the future Hokage. _Or at least someone that might become the reason for the death of the current one_."

 _Next was Sakura._

"I like … I am interested in … In my future I hope … and I hate Naruto." _For her first three statements she was looking at Sasuke with dreamy eyes. I sighed a little but because I wasn't careful enough Kakashi saw me. "Tch, this guy has a lot of chakra and also a keen attention for details. He might even become the next Hokage. And his covered eye is a little ominous. He will be useful for gathering information but I need to be careful when speaking to him."_

 _Lastly was Sasuke._

"I am not interest in anything else beside killing a certain person."

" _Surprisingly, a interesting reason to live". After we introduced ourselves we were told that the next day we will have a training mission and that we shouldn't eat. I went home where Akari was waiting for me. She was calmer now. It seems her instability has dimmed._

"Where there any problems?"

" **No."**

"Hmm, I didn't mention, but you are not allowed to lie to me. I hope you know this."

" **Yes.** "

"Good."

 _I made something to eat for both of us and decide to tell her to learn to cook something as I had almost no idea beside a few simple dishes. Time passed in silence and I decided to don't do anything else beside reading for tonight. When the time to sleep came I went to the bed while Akari remained standing._

"Now this is a little problematic. Do you have any problem in sleeping with me?"

" **None."**

"Alright then get it."

 _I heard the sound of clothes falling to the ground before I was able to say anything else. She sat on the bed next to me. I turned my back to her fearing to see something that might me lose control and she slowly embraced me. I turned to see what was wrong when I felt her body trembling._

"What is wrong?"

" **I am scared. I don't want to become like I was before. When I was like that my only thought was to survive no matter what happened to the others. Please, protect me and if I change, kill me.** " _She said the last words looking at me while crying. Maybe I was stupid enough to believe in her but I nodded anyway._

 _She closed her eyes and kissed me. I embraced her body and she went to sleep. I don't know what I feel for her, but because she can't lie her words were not a lie._

"You should know that no matter how close we are, if you betray me, I will kill you, but before that I will make you suffer a lot. Can you accept this?"

 _With her eyes still closed she nodded._

 _Sighing I hugged her body even closer to mine and started caressing her hair. "I will not allow myself to fall in love with her. But I don't know how much I can control myself when it comes to something else. I hope that I don't make a mistake. "_

…

This is the chapter for today, leave a review. Like usually, I don't care if you like it or hate it. Just tell me something that you think it's good or bad about the story.


	7. Chapter 7 - Test and achievements

Disclaimer: I .. don't … own .. Naruto …

Test and achievement

 _In the morning, the first rays of light woke me up. Sensing my movement Akari also woke up. We looked at each other for a moment before she raised her head slightly to kiss me. We spent a few moments entangled until I remembered that I need to go. I prepared my clothes and also gave her some money to buy more clothes. One kimono was clearly not enough. It felt a little strange to be next to her and the atmosphere to be so different from yesterday. Yesterday I was always trying to find a flaw in her behavior but now I just accept her presence like she was next to me from the beginning of my life. Even though I know that her true origin is a demon fox, somehow I can't accept it when I look at her. An ominous feeling overwhelmed me each time I was in the presence of the demon fox. But now looking at her I just feel calm. I want to be careful next to her, but each time I try I become tired. It's like using energy for something that you know it's not useful. "Sigh .. Just what should I do?" Sensing that I was looking at her Akari turned around to look at me._

" **Is there something wrong with me?** "

"No …" _I couldn't bring myself to tell her about my suspicions. Still .. now that I look better at her, she is at least twenty centimeters higher than me. If other people saw us on the street they may think she is my mother. At least it's good she won't age. Otherwise, it would become a real pain to have this kind of age difference between us. Transformation uses a lot of chakra to be able to keep it for longer periods of time and creates mental fatigue. I need to find a way to keep her next to me especially in missions. At least, for some time it won't be necessary. Until then, it may be better to simply adjust to this kind of lifestyle._

"Today I might come back late. If you want you can go around the town to sightsee after you do your shopping. I will not stop you, but the same rules as yesterday apply. Never speak to someone unless it's necessary. Never follow anyone, even if they say you have to, just tell me and I will call you to my side. And lastly, do not dare to betray me." _For some reason the last phrase was colder than the rest. A part of me felt the need to be cautious with her._

" **I will do so, if there is anything else, please tell me.** " _Her attitude was humble and I could feel and little fear in her voice._

"Did I do something wrong last night?"

" **No … it's just that I'm worried. If something happens to you then I will be alone. Little by little my knowledge becomes high enough to be able to interact with others without being afraid that they will discover my identity. Still, I can't bring myself to trust anyone else beside you. Instead ..** " _When she said this she tried to avert her gaze._

"Say it."

" **Instead I feel an intense bloodlust, I hate them for what they did to me and I also hate them for what they did to you. I am old, very old, but because I lived alone all this time, I only know how to survive. Now I just want to spend time with you and live forever in peace.** "

 _She is becoming human. But her feelings from before remain. Then it's simple._

"Are you planning on stopping me from continuing my mission?"

" **No, I just want to stay by your side. I know that unless you do this you might lose yourself to hate. I know what you truly feel. You are like me, afraid to go on a rampage. The urge to take revenge now that you have the power is like a heavy burden, because of this you want to distract yourself.** "

 _That was … true. It seems she is able to discern my feelings._

"Then, like I promised to protect you, do you promise to protect me?"

" **Yes, my master.** "

" _Did I hear something wrong? Did I forget to clean my ears for a long time? No, that can't be right."_

"What did you call me?"

" **My master. Is there something wrong with me calling you like that?** "

 _A part of me was jumping up and down with joy from hearing her say such a thing. But that is my childish part that is slowly disappearing. Thankfully, it didn't have that much control over me._

"There is no need to call me that. Or are you going to simply obey my will because of the situation you are in?" _If her answer was yes then I had to change the way things were moving._

" **At first yes, but now I feel that there is another reason for why you decided to keep me in a human form. It's true that I'm more useful to you now, but, that can't be the only reason. There is risk in keeping me next to you like this. And you know it. Then why?** "

 _Her words were true .. I also feel that somehow my reason for accepting her so easily can't be only because I want to use her. Then truly, "why?"._

" **The answer is simple, now you can't ignore the empty feeling of knowing that you are alone. Before, you indulged yourself in doing pranks and having fun with anyone no matter if they truly enjoyed your presence or not. The feeling of being alone is harsh, I know this because my sanity was slowly lost because of the darkness that I had to live in. Now I have you. You are the only thing that made me recover something that I had long lost. I will obey you, not because I am forced, but because I accept you and also because I love you.** "

 _Her voice was serious yet gentle, calm yet filled with passion, mature yet with a childish longing. "Now I understand .. "_

"I won't break the curse I placed upon you…"

" **Yes. You can't trust me.** "

"It's not only that. I don't want to lose you. I want you to remain by my side. Forever."

 _I longed to own her so that she won't leave me no matter what. "I guess I am still a child." In a few steps Akari appeared in front of my eyes and hugged my body. Slowly I calmed down. The tempest of emotions that was in my heart for years finally calmed down. What humans couldn't do, a demon fox did it._

"Akari, thank you."

" **Yes, my master.** "

"You can call me however you wish when we are alone, but when we will go outside you will have to call me Naruto. Is that alright?"

" **Yes.** "

 _I put my right leg behind her legs and pushed slightly so she would lose her balance. Once she hit the floor she looked at me trying to find out what I was planning. I sealed her lips before she had the chance to ask and started to caress her breasts putting my right hand inside her kimono while my left hand was holding her body in place. Breaking off from my kiss for a second she seemed to want to ask me something so I let her speak freely._

" **What about the mission?** "

"I will be late for an hour or so."

" **Are you sure?** "

 _I felt a little bad because I didn't want to interrupt. I sighed a little and gave up._

"Yeah .. I will go .. I have to."

She laughed a little seeing how down I was feeling.

" **I will not leave from the house and wait for you to come. Is that alright?** "

"Yeah, thank you for understanding." _With a final kiss I left the house heading to the place that jounin Kakashi told us to meet him._

" _It's quite hard to hide anything from her, she already saw through my fear that everything I obtained today would disappear once I leave." Because of this she promised to not leave. I need to calm down so things won't move in the wrong direction because of my insecurity. "Wait.. Didn't I say that I wouldn't fall in love with her? … I failed already?" I gave up on thinking about it. It's better to concentrate on what will come from now on._

 _I reached the place where Kakashi told the members of team seven to gather in five minutes. A place that seemed to be used for training a few hundred meters away from Konoha. The others were already waiting. Both of them had tired faces. I saluted them and sat on the earth waiting for Kakashi to show up._

 _After half an hour passed I felt that he planned something. When he arrived he told us a black cat crossed his path … in other words he doesn't care what we think. Then he stated we had to steal one bell from him or we won't be able to eat. Strangely, only two bells could be stolen so only two people could eat. "This guy is trying to make us fight against each other? … No, he is trying to see if we would ally even if there are demerits." I couldn't help myself from smiling._

"Then, get ready, start!"

 _With this the test started. Before I was able to say anything the others already left. "They don't seem too fixated on the idea of working together."Kakashi looked around to search for the location of Sasuke and Sakura before finally seeing that I didn't move._

"Aren't you a little weird?"

"Why?"

"It's basic for a ninja to hide and wait for the right moment to act."

"It's not like you aren't able to find us even if we hide. In the end you are only interest in the way we act. Isn't that right?"

"Ooh, when I read your files you didn't seem the type that thinks before acting."  
"Yeah, normally. But today because you told us to meet so early I had to postpone something important. So I am a little angry."

"If you say so." _**Is this the Naruto everyone spoke of? Even though he said he is angry not only he is not showing any impatience, he is even calmly observing me.. just what is happening?**_

 _I started walking slowly towards him. From how things were looking I could start displaying a little of my power. The problem was that displaying too much would attract attention the wrong way. When I was about ten meters away he put his hand inside the bag for weapons. I didn't expect him to be so serious so I took a step back. What he pulled from inside was a book and from the look of it, it was an erotic one._

" _This guy is still trying to make me act like a fool."_

 _Before losing the scroll I remember learning one jutsu, the shadow clone so it's not going to be hard to explain from where I know it. The normal clones don't have mass so they use only a little chakra. Still, they are not useful when fighting against experienced ninja. This one seems to have many uses. I created ten clones and I ordered them to encircle Kakashi._

 _ **Shadow clones?! This kid .. what is he planning?**_

 _Seeing that I was planning something Kakashi put his book back in the bag. I ordered five of the clones to move in a straight line while another three had to move around Kakashi when they were closer than five meters. The first five attacked in different pattern to close any path of escaping for Kakashi unless he directly attacks a clone. The other three that were still moving around him suddenly jumped while the remaining two who were waiting started running with their body close to the ground. Kakashi who was fending off the first five clones noticed this and decided to start attacking. He destroyed three of my clones before the other five arrived at him making him to move exactly on the path where the three clones were destroyed. After escaping from the encirclement, the three that jumped now joined the remaining two on the pursuit of Kakashi who now had to escape from the other two that were coming exactly in his path of running. During the time he was distracted I created another clone that now was behind the five from the back. I went underground moving towards his location while he destroyed the two clones that were coming in front of him. In the meantime six clones were surrounding him. The first five attacked in the same pattern as before while the sixth one who he believed to be the real Naruto went after a bell when his guard was down. Right when the fingers were touching the bells Kakashi used his elbow to strike down the clone before attacking the rest. In the end he destroyed all the six clones before understanding that something was wrong._

 _ **Wait, where is the real Naruto?**_

 _By the moment Kakashi noticed me I was already holding one of the two bento boxes, preparing to eat._

"What are you doing? I already told you that only if you steal a bell you can eat."

"Then try to see how many you have."

"What do you mean?" _When he looked at the place his bells were it was already too late. His guard was now down for real and a clone of mine attacked his back appearing from the ground. Turning around to attack it, the real me also exited from the ground taking one of the bells. The clone that was holding the bento box put it back and disappeared._

 _I had already created another two clones after entering the ground. Both of them were waiting for my permission to get out. I told the first one to get out after Kakashi destroys the clones and head exactly to where the food was placed. When Kakashi would look at the bells the clone informed me and I told the other clone to move and attack Kakashi. Kakashi thinking that I finally decided to steal the bells reacted too fast to think about other possibilities. Because of this once the real me appeared Kakashi was unable to move to protect the bells. A simple plan, but an useful one._

 _In the meantime Kakashi was looking at me holding one of the bells in my right hand not believing his eyes._

 _ **Just how could he plan something like this?**_

"Now, can I eat?"

"Y-yes... I mean no, wait for the other two then you will be able to eat."

 _I nodded at him and sat on the ground playing with the bell. It was a sunny day. It felt great to earn free food while doing a little work out. I yawned a little and closed my eyes._

… _._

 _Chapter end, new format added._ **Bold +** _Italics means the thoughts of a person different from Naruto and Akari. I won't use it often but if there is a need I will add in () the person talking. In this chapter it was clear that the person was Kakashi._

 _Leaver a review, if you like or hate the story, I don't care so please, don't leave your comment. I am not interested. I write because I like writing, I don't care if you enjoy the story. If I drop it no one can stop me, and if I continue no one should influence me. Because of this only leave a review if you want to give me an advice about huge mistakes in writing the story or in the logic that I follow._

 _Thanks for reading! "Bow"_


End file.
